Shield
''''Shields are wearable items that replaces capes in the Beta 20 update. Shields are not craftable, but can be obtained by achieving certain goals in Middle-Earth, whether it be from quests, achievements, alignment, or something else. The shields will not provide any more protection than the armor already provides and are purely decorative. They will also not be visible to anyone who does not have the Lord of the Rings mod installed. Shields will usually be worn on the back like a backpack, but will appear in the player's left hand when he/she wields an item dealing attack damage in his/her right hand. The panel for selecting your shields can be accessed by opening the Middle-Earth menu (default press "L") and scrolling over to the section on shields. Certain NPCs will also spawn wearing shields. All shields as of Beta 20 are listed below, sorted into the categories that they are found in on the Middle-Earth menu. Achievable Shields 'Bronze Adventurer's Shield: '''Earn 25 Middle-Earth achievements 'Silver Adventurer's Shield: 'Earn 50 Middle-Earth achievements '''Golden Adventurer's Shield: '''Earn 100 Middle-Earth achievements 'Mithril Adventurer's Shield: 'Earn 200 Middle-Earth achievements '''Trollslayer's Shield: '''Defeat the Mountain Troll Chieftain '''Alcoholic's Shield: '''Enjoy a "copious amount of alcoholic beverages" Alignment Shield '''Shield of the Dúnadain: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Rangers of the North '''Shield of Ered Luin: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains '''Shield of the Fair Realm: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the High Elves of Lindon '''Shield Filth: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the forces of Gundabad '''Shield of Ruin: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the forces of Angmar '''Shield of the Greenwood: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood '''Shield of Dark Sorcery: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the forces of Dol Guldur '''Shield of Seven Stars: '''Gain +1000 alignment with Durin's Folk (the Dwarves of the Iron Hills) '''Shield of the Golden Wood: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Galadhrim Elves of Lothlórien '''Shield of the Wolf: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Dunlendings of Dunland '''Shield of the White Hand: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Uruk-Hai of Isengard '''Shield of the Horse-lords: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Rohirrim of Rohan '''Shield of Nimloth: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the people of Gondor '''Shield of Shadows: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the forces of Mordor '''Shield of the Serpent: '''Gain +1000 alignment with the Near Haradrim of Near Harad Exclusive Shields '''Elven Contest Shield: '''Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #1 (Elven) '''Evil Contest Shield: '''Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #2 (Evil) 'Shire Contest Shield: '''Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #3 (Shire) '''Gondor Contest Shield: '''Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #4 (Gondor) '''Architect's Shield: '''Awarded for having your build implemented into the mod in Structure Contest #1 '''Modder's Shield: '''Worn by the creator of the mod (Mevans) and the administration team '''Electrician's Shield: '''Worn by Mr. Gibbs '''Ogre Shield: '''Awarded for making a magical discovery (see Shrek for more details) '''Loremaster's Shield 2013: '''Awarded to the top 5 contributors on the mod's' wiki during 2013 Category:Gameplay